


Atonement Art

by djfox31



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, lynel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djfox31/pseuds/djfox31
Summary: Read Atonement by TrollScribbles and I'm a sucker for cute creature descriptions





	Atonement Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Atonement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454289) by [TrollScribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollScribbles/pseuds/TrollScribbles). 



**Author's Note:**

> The little guy's description was just so cute
> 
> also on my [Tumblr](http://djfox31.tumblr.com/post/161140618371/read-a-fic-where-link-adopts-a-baby-lynel-and-im-a)


End file.
